


The Alchemist and the Ishvalen

by MoonMagic006



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMagic006/pseuds/MoonMagic006
Summary: Serah is a Ishvalen girl, taken in by Maes Hughes. She joined the Elric brothers on their travels in seach for the Philosopher's stone to regain their bodies. Not only are she helping the brothers with their seach but she are also seaching for something herself. A past, Serah have forgotten. A past from before the Ishvalen Civil war, what knowledge does her past holds.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Original Female Character(s), Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 6





	1. Liore and Faith?

Three people was sitting beside each other at a cafe/bar in a city in the desert, two boys and a girl. The girl has hip long white hair that was tied in a loose braid and deep tanned skin with deep red eyes that were covered by dark tilted glasses, she was wearing a tight gray sleeveless crop top and thigh long black shorts, a red and beige sash was draped over her shoulder and stopped at her mid-thigh. A second darker beige sash was tied around her hips, holding the other sash in place and a gold necklace with a small silver locket resting on top of her collarbone. A large dark brown traveling bag was resting besides her feet, one of the boys was wearing a big and large armor. The helmet that comprises the face is adorned with a large, horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang just above the chin. The top of the helmet sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back. The trunk of the body also consists of a removable breastplate with a triangular shelf on the chest below the throat, a high collar that extends out of the back and surrounds the rear and sides of the neck, and a large, circular leather patch on either side of the abdomen. And a cloth rested on the hips, there was a pouch wrapped around on of the thighs while the other boy has golden blonde hair in a braid and his bangs was parted in the middle, framing his face and on top of his head, in the center of the parting, was a single strand of hair sticking up in the air. The boy’s eyes are a golden color, he had a red long sleeve hooded cloak that ends at his upper calves, on the middle of his back are a black cross with a snake around the cross with a pair of wings and a crown over the top of the cross. Underneath the cloak, are a black sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver lining along the edges. He also had a wide brown leather belt, keeping his black leather pants up with black leather boots and white gloves on his hands.

The blonde boy had a plate with food in front of him while the white-haired girl had a cup, filled with water, she was holding the cup between her hands as she took a sip.

” Children of the God who live on this Earth, have faith and thou shalt be saved. The God of the sun, Leto, enlightens thy path, Behold, having descended from his throne, the lord shall save thee from thy sins. As a messenger of the sun god, I am your father.” A voice through the radio, spoke.

“... A radio broadcast of a sermon?” Alphonse asked his older brother and friend, Edward put his fork into his mouth as he spoke. “A messenger of God? What’s that?” the girl sighed softly before drinking the rest of the water.

“I think I ought to be the one saying, ‘what’s that’ about you.” The elderly owner of the bar/cafe told the trio, Ed spit through his straw, causing water to spill over the edges of the cup as he started at the man in disbelief while the white-haired girl snorted before she stood up on the bar chair before turning to the Elric brothers with a soft smile. Ed gave her a small and soft smile as he nodded, she beamed at him before she grabbed onto one of the pipes and pulled herself up and placed her right feet right to on the edge of the roof before started to run towards the edge of the cafe/bar before jumping over to another building, wanting to explore the village.

Soon she came to an edge of a tall building, she beamed at the beautiful village as she took her glasses off. Before her deep red eyes turned to the Cathedral with narrowed brows and a thin line of her lips, something didn’t feel right to her but she can’t put her finger on it. She turned her back on the tall building, wanting to find Ed and Al. She placed the glasses back on her nose, covering her red eyes. Serah let out a deep sigh as she clenched her fists tightly, still hating that she have to cover the color of her eyes. The dark red color of her eyes, are clearly sigh of what her heritage are. She don’t care about what others think about her and her heritage, but at the same time she have to be careful as most of her people are disliked or hated by the people of Amestris because of the war. She is proud of her heritage and where she come from, but because of those she surrounds herself with and being apart of the Amestris military. She just can’t go podcasting and showing the color of her eyes.

She gazed over her shoulder, seeing them walking in the open space in front of the Cathedral. She ran to the edge and jumped down from the roof, landing in a roll before she stood up in a graceful motion. Before she lifted her arms as she came closer to the Eric brothers. with a laugh, she launched towards the older brother, wrapping her arms and legs around Ed’s neck and waist. He dropped his suitcase and her traveling bag before placing his hands on her thighs, Al stood next to the pair. His red eyes glowed a bit brighter as he watched his brother and Serah bickering with each other. Ed sighed a moment later, before he started to walk closer to the Cathedral.

Al bent down and picked up the suitcase and bag. It must have been a strange sight to the bystanders, a blonde boy no older than 16 with a white-haired girl around the same age on his back and a metal suit armor walking towards the Cathedral. Serah tensed, looking up at the building. Ed felt her tighten her arms around his neck a bit, before she trapped his shoulder twice with her finger. He let go of her thighs, as she removed her arms from around his neck. The trio walked inside the building together, bystanders smiled seeing the blond boy and the white-haired girl’s pinkies holding the other. Inside the Cathedral, they walked up to the front seats and sat down. Serah leaned against Ed’s shoulder, staring at the statue of the Sun God Leto. The young state alchemist tugged her closer with an arm over Serah’s shoulder, Al sat near by the pair, Serah turned towards to the side entrance with narrowing eyes and a neutral expression, sensing something on the other side. Ed moved his arm down and brushed his fingers against her spine while the girl pushed the glasses higher up on her nose.

The oldest Eric stood up with a small smile while Serah moved from her seat to sit on top of the back rest of the bench, watching Ed standing with Al on his other side when a young two-toned haired girl around eighteen years old. Her expression showed surprise and wonder, Serah glazed at the girl from the corner of her eye.

“Oh? Didn’t I meet you two earlier…?” she stated softly, walking closer to the traveling trio.

“Do you want to learn about Letoism?” Rose’s eyes stayed on Serah who were staring at the older Elric for a moment before turning to Ed with a smile.

“Sorry, but I am an atheist.”

“That’s not good! By believing in God, you’ll with daily gratitude and hope… isn’t that wonderful!?” Rose had closed her eyes and held a hand on top of her chest, Serah huffed as she crossed her arms. The dark-skinned girl glared at Rose while Ed moved closer to the Ishvalen girl.

“What were God when my people were slaughtered?” the Ishvalen girl asked in a whisper, Ed looked at the white-haired girl from the corner of his eyes. Rose looked at Serah with a frown, not really having heard the Ishvalen girl’s words before turning back to Ed.

“If you have faith, you’ll definitely get bigger!” A vein popped on Ed’s forehead as he took a step towards Rose, Serah grabbed his hand and locked her fingers with his while she pulled the State Alchemist to her. The small and gentle action by Serah caused Ed to relax and allow her to calm him. Ed let out a small sigh before he glazed at the two-tone haired girl a few feet away, giving Serah’s hand a squeeze.

“Pray to God and the dead will come back…Huh?” Ed sat down on a bench again, Al stood nearby, watching in silence. Serah let go of his hand and moved to rest her hand on his shoulder as he rested his left arm behind the back rest of the bench.

“Jeez, how can you believe in something like that?” He asked Rose who closed her eyes and answered his question with no hesitation.

“Yes. Without a doubt!” Serah huffed quietly, Ed pressing his fingers firmly against her back. while Ed pulled out a small notebook as he leaned his head back.

“35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1,5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7,5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and a little bit of 15 other elements. These would be the

calculated components that make up the body of a single adult.” Serah glazed at Al from the corner of her eyes behind her shades, silently offering her support to the Elric brothers. Al tightened his fists as he stared at the ground, Rose stared at the trio with a frown and confusion. They are weird and confusing her, they act older than what she think they are. The dark-skinned girl is clearly not their sister, not only based on her appearance but also with the way, she is acting with the short blond boy. It’s like they are a couple but at the same time not, they seek comfort from each other and in the time, she has watched the pair. They are never more than a feet or so apart from each other, while the boy in the armor is always besides them or behind them. Well it really don’t matter, they are weird.

“We already know that much modern science, but the reality is that no successful human transmutation has been reported. There’s not enough of something… for hundreds of years, scientists have been researching and researching, but they still haven’t been able to grasp it. So, you could say it’s a wasted effort, but I think it’s a lot more useful than just praying and waiting.” The notebook slammed shut in Ed’s hand as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on top of his knees.

“Did you know that you could buy the ingredients for a human in a market easy. And with little money.” Serah spoke as she turned her gaze to Rose, who turned to the white-haired girl.

“A person isn’t a thing! You’re being disrespectful to the Creator! You’ll get the Wreath of Heaven!” A laugh left Ed’s lips as he placed the notebook inside his coat, Serah glazed at Rose with anger filled eyes. The white-haired girl clenched her free hand into a fist, Ed sighed before turned Rose’s attention to him.

“Alchemists are scientists, so we can’t believe in vague things like the ‘Creator’ and ‘God’. We explain the fundamentals of the creation of everything in the world and pursue the truth. It’s ironic that as scientists that don’t believe in God, we’re the ones who are closer to God.” Serah remembered the terror and horror she felt though the war of her land, The alchemists that helped the military were just like ‘God’. Decided who should die and who would live, they destroyed her home, land and family and yet a member of the same military, saved her. A very few of her people and along herself was captured and those under ten years old, was sat free to a member of the military but she was the only one under ten of her people that were taken to Central. A man with the name Maes Hughes took her in, along with his wife and raised her as their own even when they later got a daughter of their own, they let Serah stay with them and gave her what she needed. The comfort of a family as she had lost her own. She knew that her parents and eldest brother were dead as she saw their bodies, but her other brother… she didn’t know what happened to him, if he is dead or alive. And maybe one day she will know for certain, Serah can only hope.

“That’s arrogant, you think of yourself as God’s equal?”

“There is one legend, I was told long ago; there was once a hero who flew too close to the sun. his wings of wax fell apart, and he plummeted to the earth.” Serah spoke with closed eyes, her words made Ed and Al close their own eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, Al, Ed and Serah were standing outside. The Ishvalen girl was looking around, the air around her and the Elric brothers felt weird somehow. Serah took Ed’ hand, needing something to ground her, somehow just being around Ed helped. But she couldn’t understand why it did, she have been able to sense things she don’t understand for as long as she can remember, Serah don’t know how or why she can sense things, others can’t. She have been trying to find out why she have this ability, and have been searching for books that holds knowledge of the other countries to see if it are common there but she haven't been able to find books about the countries outside Amestris, which is weird and odd. Ed and Al have tried to help her with her research as she had told them a bit about the ability a couple months ago.

A few minutes later, the trio was standing in the back of the crowd, watching as a bald priest was standing on top of a platform in front of the crowd.

“Founder!” Someone called out in the crowd, Ed was standing on his suitcase while Serah was sitting on Al’s shoulder, she pulled her shades down a little to see better. Red energy moved around the bald man’s hands before he lifted his hands and show a sunflower between his hands. The priest waved with one hand to the crowd while the other held a crane.

“What do you think…? Ed” Serah asked softly as she let the shades rest on the bridge of her nose, still staring at the priest. Not liking the act the priest are putting on in front of the people, he reeks of arrogance and stubborn pride.

“That transformation reaction is normal alchemy right?” Al placed his hands on his hips while Ed held up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

“Yep.”

“But the law…” The young alchemist traded off, turning to stare up at Serah with a small smile before noticing Rose near the end of the crowd. The two tone haired girl walked over to the trio, with a smile.

“so the three of you came, how is it? No doubt about it. This is the power of miracles after all, lord Cornelle is the son of the sun God.” Serah narrowed her eyes and turned sharply to Rose.

“There don’t exist miracles.” Rose turned to the Ishvalen girl with a frown, placing her hands on her hips.

“If you don’t believe, you will see a miracle. If you start to then I know one day you will see there do exist miracles.” Rose beamed at the thought, Serah stared at the girl in disbelief. Wondering how someone could be so naive and innocence, there are no miracles in this world.

“Nope, definitely alchemy. Cornelle is a fake.” Ed spoke with a neutral expression, bringing Rose’s attention to him, away from Serah. He knew that the Ishvalen girl have a certain view of life, the opposite from normal people like Rose. Serah with what she have been through, losing her land and family. Caused her to have a clearer view on everything, the world isn’t just black or white. The action of one does not condemn the actions of others, not person are the same as the next person.

“But that is against the law.” Al turned to his brother, Ed sighed while closing his eyes.

“Hmmm… that’s right.” The alchemist had an annoyed expression as he grumbled over his younger brother’s words. Rose looked confused while Serah jumped down from Al’s shoulder and made her way over to Ed.

“Law?” Al turned to the girl while Serah locked her fingers with Ed’s.

“From an average person’s viewpoint, alchemy is a very handy skill that can make anything without any limit. But the truth is that there are a rule to this, to put it roughly, there’s the law of the conservation of the mass and the law of providence. Among us practitioners, there are people who use the elements and the three principles.” Rose looked more and more confused with Al’s explanation of the law of Alchemy. Al noticed that and tried to explain in simpler words to the girl.

“Um… Ok. It’s taking an object with the one element, and changing it into an object containing the same element. An object with the same properties of water can only be transmuted into an object with watery attributes.” Ed continued the explanation.

“In short, the basis to Alchemy is _exact trade_! If you want to make something, you need something of the same equivalent cost.”

“But the son of your Sun God, was able to transmute something from thin air and ignored the law. Rose” Serah gazed over to the other girl, who looked angry and frustrated at their words.

“Make some sense! Do you three believe in the power of miracles or not!?”

“Brother, maybe it’s…?” Al mumbled to Ed who nodded once.

“Yeah maybe it is.” The young alchemist’s eyes hardened as he stared at the priest, before turning to Serah for a moment.

“Bingo!” Ed turned back to Rose with a glee filled smile.

“Miss, I’m interested in this religion! I want to talk with this founder, so could you give us some information?” Rose beamed at Ed, grasping her hands together.

“Oh, you’ve finally become a believer!” Rose happily leaded the way with Al, Ed and Serah following.

“S _uch a naive and innocence girl…”_ Serah narrowed her eyes as Ed tightened his grip on her hand, the Ishvalen girl felt the air change around her as they neared the Cathedral. Ed felt the moment when Serah’s body tense as she became more aware of their surroundings, Ed looked at her, the Ishvalen caught his eye and gave one nod. The young alchemist smirked, knowing that they were ready if something happened. After all they got a young Ishvalen female warrior with them, sure she got a lot more to learn about combat but so do they. Besides they have been sparing the three of them together, just to get a feel about each other’s style and training. Serah have always been eager to learn about fighting as she refused to learn about alchemy as she don’t see a point in learning, she rather cares more for combat and the techniques of different fighting styles.


	2. The cost of Life?

The traveling group along with Rose, was leaded into the Cathedral by the one of the Brothers of the order and few other men.  
“The Founder is a very busy person and thus does not have much free time, but you sirs and lady have good luck.” Serah walked beside Ed with Al in front of them with Rose behind her and Ed, the doors made a loud sound as they closed.   
“Sorry, I don’t plan on talking to him for too long.”   
“Yes, we’ll end this quite soon. Just like this!” The Brother pulled out a gun and fired a shot at Al’s head, Ed and Serah stared at the Brother in disbelief and anger while Rose looked scared. The young Alchemist and Ishvalen girl watched as Al’s body fell to the ground and his helmet landed a few feet away. Two of the other men held Ed back as they held a staff against his neck in a cross, Serah was ignored as they didn’t think she would a danger like the two boys. Serah sighed and looked bored while placing her hands on her hips, that aren’t uncommon for her to seen as weak just because she is a girl. Well they are in for a surprise, but for now she are planning to keep silent since having an ace up her sleeve is something she could use to throw them of the track.   
“Brother! What is the meaning of this!” Rose demand to know, as she turned to the Brother.   
“Rose, these people are heretics that were going to trap the Founder. They are Demons!” Cray calming told the two tone haired girl.   
“No! If that’s why, the Founder surely wouldn’t have allowed th… “seeing the smirk on Cray’s lips, Rose trailed off as her confusion and fear grow. Serah exhaled a deep breath as she felt the air around her become heavy and dense, something was about to happen.   
“The Founder has allowed this!” Brother Cray told Rose with a smug look in his eyes, as he pointed the gun at Ed’s head.   
“The words of the Founder are the words of God… this is the will of God!”   
“Oh? That’s a mean God.” Al tightened his fingers on the barrel of the handgun, the Brother turned to the Armor in confusion and fear.   
“Wha…!?” He started to scream, Ed grasped the wrist and a handful of fabric of one of the disciples and threw him onto the ground as Al punched Brother Cray, knocking a teeth out. The other disciple turned to ran away in fear while screaming loudly, Ed picked up Al’s helmet and tossed it at the disciple, knocking him to the floor.   
“Strike!” The Alchemist grinned.   
“My head!”  
“Wh- wh- wha-! What is going on…!?” Rose pointed at Al in fear and horror, Serah moved over and bent over, picking up the helmet. Dusting the top of the helmet off, she walked towards Ed and Al.   
“It’s always been like this.” Ed knocked his fist against the breastplate, the sounds gave a hollow echo, Serah handed the helmet over to Al.  
“Th-…! There’s nothing inside… It’s hollow!?” Ed took Serah’s hand and locked their fingers together, Al placed his helmet back on.  
“Oh this, this is someone with the sin of trespassing into God’s forbidden domain. Just like me, and my brother too.”   
“Edward… too?” Rose asked uncertainty, staring at the blond’s back before turning to Serah, wondering if the girl also…. If she was like Ed and Al…  
“Okay, let’s stop this topic. You saw God’s true nature, didn’t you?”   
“No! There have to be some mistake!!”   
“Geez… The lady’s already seen this much, and she still believes in that fraud of a Founder.” Ed mumbled annoyed, taking Serah’s hand as the white haired girl stayed quiet for a moment.   
“Do you have what it takes to know the truth?” Serah looked straight at the other girl, tightening her grip on Ed’s hand. 

Some time later the trio walked through a long hall way, Ed and Serah was still holding hands. Al was behind the pair, Ed turned to stare at the Ishvalen girl before they stopped in front of a large entrance.   
“So this is the Founder’s room, Rose told us about?”  
“Oh well.” One of the doors opened, allowing the trio to step through the doors.   
“I guess that means come in…“Serah smirked, releasing Ed’s hand. As the trio walked closer to the middle of the room, the doors closed.   
“Welcome to our holy church, did you come to learn our teachings?”   
“Yeah, I want you to tell us a bunch. Like this rule about tricking your believers with cheap Alchemy!” Ed spoke to the Father as Serah sneered as she stared angry at the bald Founder, hating that he is taking advantage of the people’s belief. It is wrong, no person should never have their belief or faith be used like that. Why can’t they see that they are being manipulative by their so called Founder, that man are just a fraud, filling the people with lies for his own gain.   
“…Hrm, I wonder what you might be speaking of… Grouping my ‘power of miracles’ with alchemy would pose a bit of a problem. If you saw it once, you would understand…” The Founder smiled falsely at the trio, Serah glared at the bald man. Ed grabbed her arm, stopping her after taking a step towards the old man. They needed to know if the Founder are using a philosopher stone or not, and because of that Serah can’t go after Cornelle for the moment. He understands the reason why she are angry with the fraud, but for the time being they need the truth.   
“I’ve already seen it, the thing I don’t get at all is the thing about how you were able to transmute something while ignoring the laws.” the Founder stretched his temple, still looking at the trio, not at all worried about them ruining his plans. They are just a bunch of teenagers, what are they able to do.   
“That’s why I said it wasn’t alchemy.”   
“I thought so, the ‘philosopher’s stone.’ You’re using that, aren’t you?” Ed smirked, letting go of Serah’s arm and placed his hands on his hips. Serah rested a hand near her thigh, a small pouch was hidden underneath the sash around her hips. The holster held a few throwing knives, giving to her by Hughes.   
“It’s the ring, isn’t it?” The fake smile disappeared, Cornelle frowned down at the trio.   
“I expected no less from a national alchemist, it is exactly as you said. You are correct! This is a mysterious power amplifier that was said to be found only in legends… If we alchemists use this, we can perform tasks of great magnitude with little cost!!”   
“...I’ve been looking for that!” The young alchemist spoke sharply, glaring at the Founder with a look of determined in his eyes. Serah sighed as she heard the tiny hint of greed in his voice, she get where Ed are coming. The Elric brothers have told her about their deep desire to get their bodies back, but there are something Al don’t know, that Ed told her. Al was out, buying food for her and Ed. When the young state alchemist told her about the guilt he holds as he thinks that it were his fault that Al lost his body and got tied to a cold and empty armor. He are the older brother, it are his job to keep Al safe and he failed at that. Ed just want Al to have his body, it don’t matter if he get his limps back just as long as Al get his body. Serah in return, shared one of her own secrets. As equal trade, she told him that she don’t remember much from before the war between her people and the Amestrian soldiers. It terrifies her, with what she saw during the Ishval Civil War. What could have been so horrific that she have forgotten about her life before the war, Ed had promised her that he would help her to find out about the truth.   
“Hmph! Why do your eyes look like they want it!? What would you wish for by using this stone? Money? Fame?”   
“You too, you’ve made a religion through fraud, what do you want? If it’s money, you can use the stone to get as much as you want.”  
“It isn’t money, no I want money but even if I remain silent. It will enter my wallet in the form of donations from my believers, you see.” Serah and Al stayed silent as Ed and the Founder talked, Serah got a knowing look in her eye. The fraud are telling quite a lot about his plans for the people of the city.   
“On the other hand, I need obedient believers who would be happy to throw their lives away for me. It’s wonderful!! The greatest army in the world! One which doesn’t fear death!!! I’ve steadily advanced my preparations! Behold! After several years this country will be mine!!” The Founder grinned wildly with a loud laugh, Serah smirked as she glazed at the Founder before shaking her head.   
“Wrong, don’t give a damn.” Cornelle turned to her with a confused expression, he didn’t understand it.   
“What!!” he spat as he gripped the railing tightly, “Don’t just say a couple of words about my plans like ‘don’t care!! You…aren’t you from one of the surrounding countries… no, in the Army?!   
“I am, but I still don’t care about your plans. I am only here because of this guy.” Serah gestured to the young Alchemist with a hand as she brushed the Founder’s words off with closed eyes. She half lied to the Founder, in truth she could care less about his plans but she refuses to let him get away with manipulative and using his believers for his own gain. That are one of the things she will not tolerate, she hates those who are using others for their own personal gain.  
“I’ll get straight to the point! Gimme the philosopher’s stone! Do as I say and we won’t anything about your fraudulence to the people in this city.” Ed pointed at the Founder, Serah looked to the side, sensing something coming near.   
“Ha!! You’ve trying to bargain with me… My believers won’t believe a word from the likes of you! I am loved by them! They are my faithful servants! No matter how many times you yell, they won’t listen!! That’s right! Because these stupid believers have been fooled by me!!” Ed smirked as he clapped slowly while appearing to be impressed, Serah gave a short laugh.   
“Well, I didn’t expect any less of the Founder! Thank you for letting us hear such a splendid speech,” The young Alchemist turned to Serah and gave a nod.   
“We already knew that your believers wouldn’t listen to a group of travelers but I think that they would listen to one of their own, don’t you?” While Serah was talking, Al took his breastplate of, placing it on the ground. He held the breastplate with one hand as his other pulled the chain mail to the side, showing the Founder Rose. The girl had been inside Al the entire time, hearing every word the Founder said.   
“!? Rose!? What is the…” Rose stepped out of Al’s armor.   
“Founder!! Is what you just said true!? Have you tricked us!? The power of miracles, God’s power… you weren’t going to grant me my wish!?” Tears formed in the corners of Rose’s eyes, she couldn’t understand… All she wanted was getting her love back. Why would the Founder lie to her, why couldn’t he bring her love back. He had nothing to gain from it in her mind, Rose didn’t know that faith can be a dangerous thing when someone are desperate enough.   
“You weren’t going to bring him back!?” Cornelle started to sweat for a moment before he got an idea and smirked while looking at Rose. Serah turned sharply to Rose, something didn’t feel right. Ed and Al noticed the action, the trio tensed before Al fastened the breastplate back on his armor.   
“Hm… perhaps being a messenger of God was a lie… but with this stone, as well as the transmutations of living organisms that countless alchemists have failed at… There is the possibility that your lover can be resurrected!!”   
“Rose, don’t listen!” Al looked at the two toned haired girl.   
“Stop filling her with lies!” Serah shouted at the Founder, outraged at the man. Ed grabbed her arm, bringing her close to him.   
“Be a good child and come here.”   
“If you go, you won’t be able to come back!”  
“What’s wrong? You are one of us.”   
“Can’t you see what he is doing!?”   
“Rose!”   
“Am I not the only one who can grant your wish? Remember your beloved!” Rose only become more confused, she don’t know what to believe anymore. She only wanted her love back, to be in his arms again, she started shaking as her thoughts raced through her mind.   
“Well!!” In a split second, Rose made her choice. Her head was hanging low as she walked towards Cornelle, the trio stared after her. Serah was shaking her head as Ed sighed, but they could understand Rose’s choice.   
“I’m sorry, you three. But this is the only I can… this is the only thing I can rely on.” Rose gazed at them over her shoulder with a sorrowful and regretful look in her eyes.   
“Good child… Really…” The Founder smirked with a dark glint in his eye as he stared at the trio, Rose had moved close to the stairs as Cornelle pulled a handle down. It caused a door to open, the trio stood waiting like they were bored. Serah gazed over to the shadows as she moved a bit away from Ed and Al.  
“The philosopher’s stone is a really impressive thing. It can make things like this, is this your first time you’ve seen a chimera? Hm?” A lion with a lizard’s tail and bird like hind legs moved out from the shadows, the trio didn’t look impressed by the chimera. Ed clapped his hands once and placed them on the ground, Serah took a step closer with a small smile.   
“It’s a little hard to fight unarmed, so.” Blue energy danced in the air around Ed, as he lifted his hand while getting to his feet. A long spear and a sword appeared under his palm, he threw the sword to Serah. The Ishvalen immediately tasted the sword’s weight by swinging it around once with a smirk on her lips, her eyes showed her appreciation, Ed saw the emotion clearly and gave a nod.   
“Why you! To transmute weapons from the pavement without an alchemy circle… I see that national alchemist isn’t just a fancy name! But that won’t be enough!!” The chimera went after the person closet to it, the chimera swung it’s claws at Ed’s leg, the spear was sliced in a few pieces and the fabric of his trouser tore as he was slow to move away from the chimera’s jump. Serah tightened her grip on the handle of the sword but didn’t move in front of Ed, knowing that he could handled it even through she is his bodyguard.   
“Hahaha! How is that!!? how do claws that can cut through steel feel!?”   
“Edward!!” Rose yelled in fear and horror, Ed had placed a hand near his knee. He appeared like he was horrific, Serah sighed. The Ishvalen girl knew better, Ed are only acting like he are in pain.  
“… What was that!?” The young Alchemist grinned as the chimera lifted it’s paw and it’s claws were cut clean as they fell of, Ed lifted his left leg and kicked the creature back hard.   
“Sorry, but it’s made a bit special.” Ed held his leg up and where the fabric was torn, was steel metal.   
“What happen!? If the claws won’t work bite him!!” The chimera lunged at Ed as he brought his right arm up, as he was prepared this time. The chimera tried to bite into his arm but seconds later it became confused as it couldn’t. Ed glared at the chimera, tightening his fist. Serah stood ready if he needed help, holding the sword with a practiced grip.   
“What’s wrong, you stupid cat? Get a real good taste.” Ed swung a leg up and kicked the chimera under it’s chin, causing it to release it’s grip on him. The chimera manged to rip the fabric of his coat apart, showing parts of his automail underneath.   
“Rose, take a good look. This is humantransmution, the bodies of sinners that have breached God’s domain!!” Ed pulled the rest of his coat of, allowing Rose to see, to understand what humantransmution does to a person. Serah closed her eyes, feeling the air grew heavy and tense.   
“……… Artificial limps of steel, ‘ automail’…. The Fullmetal Alchemist!!” The Founder shouted in disbelief, the Alchemist is just a kid and so is the young girl with the shades.   
“Come and get some, you third rate. I’ ll show you what’s different between the two of us!!” The young Alchemist challenged the Founder with a hard look in his eyes.  
“…. I see, I see…. It was quite the mystery as to why a brat was called ‘Fullmetal,’ but… so this is why… Rose, these men, they have done something that is absolutely forbidden to Alchemists. They have performed human transmutation…. They’ve committed the greatest crime!!” The Founder grinned evilly as he looked at the Elric brothers, seconds later he slowly turned to the side. He saw the sword impaled in the wall, a small line of blood appeared on his cheek where the sharp side of the blade cut him. Cornelle turned sharply back to the trio, his eyes landed on Serah, the Ishvalen girl shrugged her shoulders while holding her hands up in an innocent motion.  
“Ups.” She glared at the Founder, Ed closed his eyes for a moment. 

“We were positive that we could create life, she was kind…. She was really was a kind mother. All we wanted to do was to see our mother’s smile, just once more time. Even if that alchemy was forbidden, we learned alchemy just to be able to do that one thing… The transmutation was a failure. Brother lost his left leg in the transmutation, I lost my entire body then I lost consciousness. When I opened my eyes again, I saw this armored body and a midst a sea of blood. While Brother was suffering from the loss of his left leg, he traded his right arm to transmute my soul into this armor.” Al told Rose and the Founder, Serah had moved back to Ed’s side.   
“Hm… This is the mess that happens when two people try to resurrect a single human being. This is what resurrecting a person means, Rose. You got the guts to do it? Do you!?”   
“Hahaha… Edward Elric!! and then you joined the national Alchemists!! Don’t make me laugh!”   
“Shut up! Without that stone, you can’t do anything, you ultra third rate!”   
“Again with the insults…” Serah murmured under her breath, Ed placed his hands on his hips, still glaring at the Founder.   
“I see, I see. And so, you want the philosopher’s stone? If you use this, your human transmutation would probably succeed, huh?”  
“Don’t get me wrong, baldy! We just want that stone to restore my original bodies. What I want the most is to be like I was before!” Ed gripped his arm with his hand, Serah moved to stand a bit behind the young Alchemist. Pressing her fingers firmly onto his spine, offering him her support and understanding.   
“Mr. Founder, we’ll say it again. Give us the stone, while you’re still not hurt.” Al spoke to the Founder, Serah immediately tensed as the air changed fast around them.   
“Hehe… you stupid fools who came too close to God and fell to the Earth...-” Serah groaned as she slowly stiffened her position. Cornelle lifted his cane into his hands as red energy moved around the cane and his hand, slowly transmuting into a machine gun.   
“This time, I will have to… send you to God myself!!” The Founder started firing at the trio, creating dust around them. Cornelle started laughing loudly as Rose shielded herself from the dust. Ed made a wall from the ground and another sword for Serah as they leaned against the wall for a moment.   
“You just couldn’t help yourself with throwing that sword, could you.” Ed gazed at the Ishvalen girl, who shrug a shoulder in response.   
“He got on my nerve.” The young alchemist shook his head as the firing slowed to a stop.   
“Nope, God hates us. Even if we go, He’ll send us back!” Ed smirked from behind the wall, as Al ran over and pulled Rose into his arms. He shielded the girl from the bullets as Cornelle started firing again. Rose screamed as she pressed her hands over her ears, Ed and Serah moved away from their hiding spot and ran towards the doors.   
“Al! We’re getting out of here!” Ed called out to his younger brother, Serah gazed over her shoulder as Al neared her and Ed.   
“Fools!! That exit won’t open unless I command it to from here!” Cornelle grinned, Ed’s glaze landed on a spot next to the doors, clapping his hands right before pressing them against the wall with a grin of his own.   
“Oh, really!?” Blue energy cracked around as he transmuted an exit, Ed and Serah pushed the doors opened with Al and Rose right behind them.   
“If there ain’t an exit, I’ll make one!!” A group of disciples stood, near the original entrance. The trio and Rose darted right passed the group as they wasn’t expressing a new entrance to appear, it allowed them to get some distance between them and the disciples. As they ran though a hall, the trio and Rose neared another group of disciples. Ed turned to Serah with a smile, the Ishvalen girl glazed at him.   
“You got this?” Serah smirked as she pushed herself to ran faster, she lifted her sword as she lunged at one of the disciples and threw him to the side before grabbing another and pushed him against the wall and impale her sword through the fabric of his long tunic and into the wall. It kept him in place as she kicked a third disciple before darting after Ed and Al as they had run pass her and the disciples. Serah grinned as she came closer to the Elric brothers, the next group of disciples. Ed gladly took care of while Al simply kicked through the third group, a little while later, they ran almost passed an opened room. They manged to stop and stepped inside of the room, Ed looked around, it was a large room with a few bookshelves and a desk.   
“Oh? This room is…?” Ed trailed off, Rose gestured to the room.   
“This is the broadcast room, the Founder uses this radio for his sermons…” Ed grinned with an evil glint in his eye causing Serah to sigh as she placed her hands on her hips.   
“You got a plan?” The Ishvalen girl asked the young Alchemist, just knowing that he have something planned in mind. Ed nodded with a smirk, looking at Serah for a moment before turning to the room.   
The young Alchemist immediately turned to Serah, ignoring his brother and Rose for a moment.   
“Serah you go with Al and-”   
“No.” The Ishvalen girl flat out refused causing Ed to sigh softly, he reached out and took her hands.   
“I am not leaving you with deal with that fraud by yourself.” She spoke softly to Ed, she don’t like to leave him on his own. It is not often that they are apart from each other in the years, they have known each other. She aren’t comfortable with it and either is Ed, they normally work together. But sometimes one of them have to with Al or the three of them on their own. But even so, it wasn’t often it happened.   
“I know, Serah but I need you to help Al with his part.” Serah looked down on their hands, Ed lifted her chin up with a finger before taking hold of her hand again. The Ishvalen girl stared into his eyes for a moment before sighing.   
“Fine.” Ed let Serah see the gratitude in his eyes as he squeezed her hands before letting of them, he turned to Al and Rose.   
“So this is the plan.” The young Alchemist smirked, placing his hands on his hips. 

A little while later, Serah was helping Al with getting the bell for their plan. Al placed the bell on the ground while Rose stood next to him.   
“I still can’t believe what you were talking about earlier, you can’t transmute unless you do that much…” Rose trailed off, staring at Al.   
“We said it before, the basic of Alchemy is ‘exact change’” He calmly explained as he kneed down, Serah held a core towards him. Rose turned to the girl, wondering if the Ishvalen girl are an alchemist like Ed and Al.   
“If we want to do something, we have to pay a cost. Brother is called a genius, but he paid the cost through effort. So brother is like this now.” Serah tightened one of her hands into a fist, Rose looked a bit hopeful at Al’s words.   
“But, because you paid that sacrifice, your mother had to have been.-”   
“The body couldn’t have been called Human.” Rose’s expressing turned horrified, Serah placed a hand on Al’s shoulder. The Ishvalen girl know about the brothers’ past and the choices they have made, as they know hers.   
“We quit working with human transmutation, but Ed wants to return me to my original body. And I want Brother to go back to the way he was before, but, it’s as risky as I’ve said… We’ll probably pay for it and lose our lives. But this is the road we have chosen. Rose… that’s why…. You mustn’t be like us.” Al finished the transmutation circle as he spoke to Rose, he stood up and turned to the two tone haired girl. Serah smiled softly as she rested her hands on her hips, staring at Al.   
“…. But the two of you, Al, are not alone. I am right there beside you and Ed, to the end.” Al turned to the Ishvalen girl and gave a nod, it was about two years ago when the three of them talked. Serah promised him and Brother that no matter what she won’t leave them, they have become too important to her. With everything they have gone through in the past years, they understands each other. Ed and Serah more then him and Serah, after all Brother and the Ishvalen girl have a unique relationship. Sure when they first met in Central, they get a lot on each other’s nerves as they argued about almost everything and after Serah was ordered to keep Brother safe by Colonel Mustang. But over the years they have had been traveling together, and as Brother and Serah got to talk more about their lives. The arguing lessen and turned to playful bricking instead, he have had been noticing more and more in the past few weeks that Brother and Serah’s relationship have changed. It is so obvious even through Brother and Serah don’t see it yet, they are really dense when it comes to their feelings about each other.   
Al transmuted the bell into a large speaker, he lifted it up and rested the bell on his shoulder. Serah leaned against the railing with closed eyes and crossed arms. Her back was facing the city, Rose stood nearby, staring at the Ishvalen girl. She was still wondering about Serah, as the white haired girl are mysterious, she haven't said much about herself in the time since they were in the Cathedral. Trio listened as the Founder explained his plan, his and Ed’s voice came out through the bell speaker. Cornelle explained how the people was just pawns for the wars he want to create in the coming years, and that they will be happy dyeing for a good cost. The Founder continued with the difference between Alchemy and the power of the miracles is that he can get more believers and pawns for his plans. And if Ed, Al and Serah could stop his plans so easily. Serah smirked as she heard Ed’s laugh through the speaker, with a sigh she turned her eyes to the blue sky. She rested her hands on the railing beside her thighs as she leaned a bit back over the railing, as Cornelle probably realized that the switch is on in the broadcast room, his screams could be heard loudly through the speaker. Seconds later fighting and low voices could be heard, Serah tensed as she pushed away from the railing. She hate the fact she aren’t there to help Ed with the Founder, but she also knew that he can take care of himself.  
“Are you an alchemist like you and Ed?” Serah turned to Rose with a neutral expressing, leaning back against the railing with her thighs. Her hands rested on top of the railing, holding her steady.   
“No, I am not. I never have the desire for learning about alchemy, years ago after I got to central. I was taught combat and fighting.” Rose stared at the Ishvalen girl, confused as she frowned.  
“Why?” Serah sighed as she crossed her arms, glazing at Rose for a moment before she reached up and pulled her shades of with one hand. She had closed her eyes as she took them of, she opened her eyes a bit as she stared at the shades.   
“Because of my race.” The Ishvalen girl lifted her head and stared at Rose, the two tone haired girl glanced at the deep red eyes with a gasp as she took a step back.   
“Sure alchemy is a useful skill to have but alchemy can be dangerous when you think about it, to me alchemy is a weapon. A weapon that can be used for good and bad, it depends on the person.” Serah placed the shades back on her nose, hiding her scarlet red eyes. Rose shook her head in disbelief and confusion, she don’t understand the Ishvalen girl. Alchemy isn’t a weapon, it is a gift, a blessing.   
“Rose, I see that you don’t believer me. Let me ask you something.-” Rose turned her eyes to Serah with a frown between her eyebrows.  
“Do you know about the Civil war in Ishval?” The older girl’s eyes widened in shock, it can’t be… Serah couldn’t have been apart of that war, she would have had been around seven or eight years old.   
“It can’t be… you were just a kid….” Serah huffed as she leaned back, lifting herself up so she was sitting on the railing. She lifted her legs up on the railing and stood up on the top, she turned around. Serah stared out on the city as she pulled the shades of, smiling softly.   
“It didn’t matter what age I had during the war, I was apart of it. I saw terror and blood slaughter everywhere, State Alchemists was ordered to massacre every one in sight. I learned about the bad that exists in this world from a young age.” A loud cash was heard, from inside the broadcast room. Serah shifted her weight, staring over to the room. Al placed the speaker bell on the ground as Serah jumped down from the railing. The young Elric and the white haired girl walked over to the room where Ed was. Inside Ed was standing near the widows and the Founder was laying on the ground, knocked out. Serah immediately ran over to the older Elric, taking his automail hand as he let out a deep and disappointed sigh. Al walked closer to the pair while Ed turned to Serah, she noticed the different emotions in his eyes.   
“It was a fake?”   
“Yeah, just another dead end.” Ed was sitting down on the ground with Serah right beside him and his brother nearby them.   
“And I finally thought I could restore you…” The State Alchemist mumbled with a sigh, placed a hand on his automail arm.   
“I’m more worried about you, automail causes a lot of problems.”   
“This isn’t a completely dead end, Ed-” Serah leaned against his metal shoulder, locking her fingers with his.   
“We now know for certain that the philosopher’s stone exist.” The young Alchemist smiled softly, knowing that the female Ishvalen are right. This isn’t the first time that Serah have had told them to lighten up and to believe that are a way for him and Al to restore their bodies. If you work hard enough, then you’ll figure it out. Ed stood up and dusted his pants of, before he held out towards Serah who took it. He pulled her up from the ground, she stretched her arms over her head.   
“Guess we’ll look somewhere else.”   
“No…” The traveling trio turned to Rose who was sitting on the ground.   
“This have to be a lie...because… he said he could bring him back….”  
“Rose, give it up….” Ed placed his non automail hand into his pant pocket, staring at Rose.   
“...Why does it have to be like this….?” Tears started to roll down Rose’s cheeks, everything she have believed in for the past year are false. Cornelle lied to her about being able to bring her lover back, and to the rest of the people pf Liore. She had put her faith and trust into a fraud, she was desperate and filled with grief after losing her fiance. What else could she do…?  
“What am I supposed to do now!? How am I supposed to live no!!? Tell me!! PLEASE!!” The Elric Brothers and Serah stared at the sobbing girl.   
“Think about that on your own.” They started to walk towards the sitting girl, Serah held tightly on Ed’s hand with Al behind the pair.   
“Stand up and walk, move on. After all, you have perfect legs to stand on.” The traveling trio walked past the older girl, Serah gave Ed’s hand a squeeze. She knew that most people aren’t used to someone with automail, and that they see them as disable because of it. It don’t matter to Ed if he have automail, he have had lost two limps because he made a choice years ago. Serah haven’t and won’t see the young Alchemist as disable because he have automail, he is still a whole person. And he is someone very important to her along with Al, she trust them completely and they trust her the same. Serah smiled softly as she watched the sun set and the clouds turned a pale purple.


	3. For the sake of the People right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another Chapter of The Alchemist and the Ishvalen, sit back and enjoy.   
> Stay safe and take care.

Serah held on to Ed’s hand as she moved in front of him, he stopped walking.

“Let’s see if we can find a place to stay for the night, then we’ll take the train in the morning.” Ed nodded while staring at her, giving her a weak smile.

“That’s a good idea.” Al spoke softly as he moved ahead of the pair, Serah moved to the side. She let go of his hand as he started to follow Al, the Ishvalen took a deep breath. She hates when Ed get like this after a dead lead, depressed. It happens when he gets his hopes up about a lead and when it don’t turn out like he wanted, he begins to doubt himself and wonder if he are doing the right time. Time and time again she keeps telling him no matter what she are there to help him and Al when they need it, she are staying with them and aren’t planning on leaving. Serah took another deep breath as she became determined, she walked fast over to Ed. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him after her, they moved past Al. Serah looked over her shoulder and called out to the younger Elric.

“Al, I am just borrowing Ed for some time, find a place to stay for us.”

“Sure, don’t be too late.”

“We won’t, thanks Al.” Soon Serah and Ed disappeared from Al’s view, the boy shook his head. Seems like Brother are about to be scold by Serah, he are just glad that it aren’t him. Al turned and walked through the streets to a find a place to stay the night.

“Wait- Serah- stop walking for a moment!” Ed pulled his wrist from her grasp, causing her to stop in a step. She turned around with a sigh, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the young Alchemist.

“Come on, we need a quiet place.” The Ishvalen turned back around and started to walk again, leaving Ed no choice but to follow her. He know that Serah cares deeply about Al and him, enough he don’t get it. Their search for getting their bodies back, can end in with them losing their lives. He don’t understand why she are willing to lose her life by helping them with the search. Serah stopped in front of a tall building, causing Ed to stop also behind her. She nodded up at the building as she started to climb up, Ed sighed before following her lead. The rooftop would give the pair the private space, Serah wanted. The Ishvalen pulled herself up onto the roof, turning around so she was sitting on the edge. Ed get up and stood behind her, looking over the city.

“What do you want, Serah.” He mumbled softly, the Ishvalen sighed as she placed her elbows on her knees.

“I want you to stay here with me for a bit, I thought that you would like some place to relax.” Ed turned around and stared at the back of her head. He shook his head, with a small smile. After all this time, she are taking care of him when he need it. She really do know him, doesn't she. He probably should get use to it after the years she have been with them, every time when he needed someone, Serah was always there, ready and willing to help him. It are different from what he are used to, he haven’t had anyone taking care of him since his mother died not like this.

“I- Thank you.” Serah closed her eyes as she stood up and turned around, staring into his eyes while she stepped closer to the Alchemist.

“Always, Ed. I am here for you and Al and I don’t plan on leaving ever.” Serah stepped closer to Ed, taking his hands in hers as she still stared into his eyes.

“I know, still thank you-” He trailed of when Serah brushed her fingers against his jawbone, she smiled softly at him.

“There are no need for you to said thank you, I already know.” She leaned closer and rested her forehead against his as she closed her eyes for a moment, Serah felt his breath as he sighed softly. Ed pulled a bit back and reached up, taking her shades off. Serah blinked a few times, gently taking the shades from him and placed them in the sash around her hips. His fingers brushed a few stands of hair away from her eye.

“I know you, remember” The Alchemist smiled softly, realizing that she are doing this for him. She want him to relax and clear his thoughts.

* * *

A little while later, they was sitting on the rooftop. Serah was sitting near the edge and between Ed’s legs, leaning against his chest while they looked out on the city. Ed rested his hands loosely around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Serah smiled softly as she relaxed, feeling calm and still air around her and Ed. It have been awhile since they have been able to relax like this, it is nice.

“We probably should find Al soon.”

“Yeah.” They didn’t move for another few minutes, it are so rare for them to have some time on their own. They are saving the rare private moments, they share. Serah sighed as she stood up, ending the moment. She turned around and held a hand towards Ed with a smile on her lips, he placed his hand in hers allowing her to pull him up. They stood close as Serah pulled out her shades with a sigh, Ed took them from her. She turned to the Alchemist in shock and surprise, he placed them on her nose hiding her scarlet red eyes from his sight. Over the past few months, their relationship have changed as they became more comfortable with each other. It are something that are new to the two of them, it is terrifying and yet exciting somehow. Serah don’t know how to feel about it yet. On hand it brings her joy to know that she have someone she can trust with her life and past but on the other hand, it _scares_ her a lot as she are putting her complete trust in someone’s hands to hold and to do whatever they want with it. Ed stared at the Ishvalen girl, feeling confused and scared. He cares deeply about the girl in front of him, he trust her with his whole being. The trust he have in her, are so different from the trust he have in Al. Al is his younger brother, he knows with his life that he can trust Al but it is so different with Serah. She isn’t blood related to him, she are someone who haven’t any relation to him or Al and yet she have stayed with him and his younger brother since he became a state alchemist. She have told them, time and time again that she won’t be leave not ever. He secretly hope that she won’t change her mind one day and decide to leave him and Al.

“Alright, let’s find Al.”

“Do you have an idea of where he is, Serah.” The Ishvalen girl turned half way and stared out on the city, her eyes narrowed in focus. She searched though the air, tried to pinpoint the younger Elric’s location. Though the years they have traveled together, she have gotten used to the aura they have around them. Al’s are like dusk, just when the sun have raised after a light rain, bright and warm. While Ed’s aura are like the night in the middle of a storm, wild and yet calm. Serah smiled, finding Al’s aura, not far from them. She turned back to Ed and nodded with a smile, he smiled back at her. They climbed down from the roof, Ed was down on the ground first. He reached up and grabbed Serah’s hips, helping her down. She rested her forehead against his for a moment as he held her close, together they walked towards where Al are. Al waved at the pair as they came in his view of sight, Serah smiled a little as she waved back at him. Her other hand was holding Ed’s, their finger linked together.

“Hey Al, found a place for us?” Al nodded, gesturing to the small building next to them. The trio walked inside the motel, Serah left the boys behind as she moved over to the front desk, asking for a room with two beds and a shower. The woman behind the desk, handled her a key and Serah gave the woman the right amount of coins for the room. Ed and Al joined her by the stairs, together they walked up to the first floor. Serah opened the door with the key and moved to the side, letting Al and Ed walk inside first, the Ishvalen closed and locked the door behind her. She grabbed her bag from Al and disappeared in the bathroom, leaving the brothers in the room. Ed sat down on one of the beds with a sigh, staring at the bathroom door for a moment as the water from the shower could be heard. Al turned to his brother, sitting the suitcase down before moving over to the door as he grabbed the key from the small table beside the door.

“I am going to get some dinner for you and Serah.”

“Okay, be safe. Al” Ed noticed the helmet move in a nod before Al closed the door behind him, the young Alchemist turned to look out the widow that had a view of the streets. Some time later, Serah stepped out of the bathroom while drying her wet darken hair with one hand. She was wearing a tight red tank top and black knee long leggings, while handing her other clothes and bag in her free hand. Letting the towel rest on her shoulders, she folded the worn clothes and placed them inside the bag before closing it. Serah sat the bag down next to the suitcase as Ed reached over to her, knowing what he wanted. She passed the towel to him and sat down on the floor in front of the bed, leaning her back against it. Ed gently dried her hair, running his fingers though the stands before braiding the Ishvalen’s hair. During the time Ed braided her hair, Serah had closed eyes with a small smile on her lips. She was enjoying the moment, it started last time she took a shower. Ed had asked her if he could braid her hair, Al was in the room at the time but didn’t tease them about it enough he wanted to. Ed enjoys taking care of Serah like this, the small moments they share means a lot to him enough he haven’t told her. He don’t find the need to tell her, and he doesn't have to. She understands, sometimes there are no need for words.

* * *

_Everything was filled with terror and fear around, she couldn't see anything for smoke that was in the air. Slowly it got harder to breathe, she felt trapped._

“ _Brother! Mother! Father! Anyone! Are there anyone?!” She shouted, walking though the streets that was filled with blood slaughter and dead people. All she heard was screams of terror and horror as they was murdered, she noticed something a few feet away from her. As she came closer, she realized what it was. She dropped to her knees, screaming and sobbing. Red energy_ _and screams filled again, flames followed right after._

“ _Mother! Father! Brother!” she screamed._

* * *

Serah sat up fast with a gasp, gripped the fabric of her tank top. She shallowed a scream as she remembered the terror and fear she felt during the war, she tried to calm her breathing. Pulling her knees to her chest while wrapping her arms, hiding her face from sight.

“Serah?” She flinched when she heard Ed waking up besides her, his voice was heavy with sleep. He reached up and rested a hand on her arm, concerned and worried. He sat up when she didn’t answer him, being more awake as he felt her trembling under his hand.

“Serah, what’s wrong?” He shifted his hand to her shoulder and placed his other hand on her arm, pulling her close.

“Brother?” The Alchemist turned to his younger brother for a moment before turning back to the Ishvalen beside him.

“I got this, Al.” the youngest Elric nodded, knowing that what are going on with Serah. Brother know what to do, as this aren’t the first time this have happen. Serah gets nightmares some times about the war and wakes up, frightened.

“What was it about this time?” Serah lifted her head a bit and rested her chin on her crossed arm, Ed tightened his hold as he stared at her with a frown between his brows.

“...I couldn't see anything with the smoke around me, I saw _them_ dead. Ed.” She turned around and hid her face against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close as he rested his chin on top of her head with a sigh, he closed his eyes.

“It’s alright, Serah. You are safe now, you aren’t there anymore.” Ed felt her nod against his chest, he moved to lay down, pulling her with him while doing so. She laid half on top of his chest with a hand right over his heart, his hand held tightly on her hip, holding her close.

“Try to get some sleep, we have a long ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Al’s eyes shined a bit brighter, watching the interaction between his brother and Serah. He is overjoyed to know that there are someone beside him that Brother are allowing to be close to him, meeting Serah and having her with them on their travels, are a very good thing that have happened in their lives.

* * *

The next morning, the trio arrived to the train station and boarded their train ride to the next place they are going. Serah took the seat next to the aisle with Ed beside her, and Al on the seat next to the window on the other bench. Ed crossed his legs while Serah held a lookout, noticed they were the only ones on the train. A few hours later, Serah had pulled out a traveling journal and writing in it. The Ishvalen was wearing the same outfit from the night before with a dark beige sash around her hips, and brown sandals on her feet.

“….No one’s on board.” Al stated to his brother and Serah.

“I heard rumors, but I didn’t think it would be this bad….”

“That’s because there aren’t anything to see there.” Ed nodded, folding the map in half while Serah closed her journal.

“The town at the end of the East, the Youswell coal mine.” The trio stepped of the train and into the village, Ed was holding his suitcase while Serah pulled one of the straps of the bag onto her shoulder. Her eyes took in the sight of the village.

“I thought that there would be more life here.” Serah pushed the shades higher up on her nose, grabbing Ed’s hand. He waved his fingers with hers as he looked around, Al was standing behind the pair. Everything was as if it was a ghost town, everyone looked tired. Serah recognized the look they had, she had the same look once long ago before she met some members of the Amestris military and the Elrics.

“Everyone’s really tired…” Serah pulled Ed to her right before a kid with a wooden lumber walked by, almost hitting the Alchemist with the end of the lumber. The kid turned around when he noticed the trio of the corner of his eye, giving them a bright smile.

“Oh!! Tourist? Where’d you come from? Want food? Decided where you are going to stay?” The kid didn’t let Ed get a word in as the Alchemist tried to protest, Serah tried to shift a laugh. Ed glared at her from the corner of his eye, before smiling softly. The kid turned around with a grin on his face, holding the lumber.

“Dad! Customers!” The kid called to a man on a working platform, wearing and holding some mining gear.

“Listen to what other people are saying!!” The older Elric protested, Serah shook her head fondly at him while Al chuckled lightly at the pair in front of him.

“Hm? What is it, Kayal?”

“A customer! Revenue!” Kayal grinned happily at his dad.

“What do you-” Serah pulled Ed to her, cutting his sentence of.

“Relax, Ed.” The Alchemist grumbled, casting a glare to the side.

“Hey!” The man pulled his helmet of and grinned down at the trio and his son.

* * *

“Sorry if it’s a little dusty, the salary for coal miners is low, so I am working at this store at the same time.”

“What are you saying, Boss? You’re the one who’s taking cash away from guys with money problems!”

“The wife would cry” Some of the other men tease Halling with grins and laughter, Serah smiled at the scene. The inn are the place with the most people, she have seen in the village. It are filled with life, laughter and grins, it are sad if this place are the only place in town the workers can act like this.

“Shaddup” Halling snapped at the men, holding a glass in each hand.

“If you got any complaints, pay your beer tab!!”

“One night with two beds and two meals for three right?” A woman asked the trio, holding a server plate between her hands. Al and Ed turned to her, Ed reached over and pulled Serah closer by her hand.

“How much?” Hearing Ed speaking to the woman, Halling turned to them with a large grin.

“It’s expensive” The mine worker spoke.

“Fear not, I have plenty on me.” The Alchemist smiled at Halling, not knowing what he got himself into. Serah sighed while fearing that the price would be high because of Ed.

“Two hundred thousand!” Ed gaped at the price as Serah shook her head at him.

“There’s nothing good about a rip off- like that.” The Alchemist bellowed at Halling, Serah squeezed Ed’s hand.

“That’s why I said ‘expensive’” The inn owner offered in respond.

“We have to get cash from the rare tourist.”

“Don’t joke around! I’ll go somewhere else!”

“This is the only inn in town.” Ed sighed defeated before grabbing Serah and Al over to a corner of the inn, Serah looked at the older Elric with a frown as they was kneeling next to each other.

“What now?” She asked, seeing that they didn’t have enough money for the stay while Ed held his wallet.

“In this situation, I could change this rock to gold through alchemy!” He grinned causing the Ishvalen girl sigh before she smacked him on the back of his head, he held a hand on the spot as he turned to her with a glare. She stared at him, raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms. He sweat dropped at the look in her eye, backing down immediately. He didn’t want to argue with her for the moment, Al chuckled at the sight. They didn’t noticed that Kayal was kneeling besides them, before he called out to his dad.

“Dad! This guy’s an Alchemist!!” A little while later, Ed was standing in front of a table in the middle of the room. A axe with the head in two pieces, Serah was standing a little to the side behind him. Ed clapped his hands and held them over the axe, blue energy danced around the table and axe. A worker picked the axe up, intercepting the tool with other workers standing around him. Serah felt the air being filled with awe and wonder, she smiled softly at the feeling.

“Well, I’m happy! It’s been a while since I’ve had an Alchemist as a customer.” Halling explained to the trio, as he brought over a plate with food and a sandwich in the other.

“I used to do a little bit before, didn’t have any talent, so I quit studying it.” The inn owner placed the plate and sandwich down on the table, Ed grabbed the plate and pulled it towards him. Serah smiled as her eyes were on the Alchemist beside her.

“I’ll give you a discount as a favor for a fellow practitioner.” Ed beamed at the sentence, feeling lucky.

“Great, thank you” Serah spoke, pulling Halling’s attention to her. He looked at her for a moment in wonder over why she are wearing shades inside.

“That’ll be one hundred thousand with the huge discount.”

“That’s still expensive.” The inn owner stared at Ed for a moment, Al was sitting on the other side of the table. Serah and the youngest Elric watched the conversation between Halling and Ed.

“Hmm, you still haven’t told me your name.”

“Oh, right.” Serah shifted a bit as she opened her mouth to stop Ed from speaking his name, the Alchemist held silverware in his hands ready to eat.

“Edward Elric.” Serah flinched as the air in the room changed immediately as Ed spoke his name, she clenched her fists. Al stared at her concerned and worried, as Ed was about to take a bit of the dinner. Halling pulled the plate away from the table, the inn owner stared at the young Alchemist with a neutral expression.

“If you’re an alchemist named Elric…. That would make you a State Alchemist?” Serah reached over under the table, hiding from Halling’s view and placed a hand on Ed’s knee. The blonde glazed at her from the corner of his eye for a moment, noticed her narrowed eyes before turning back to the inn owner.

“Maybe a little on the side.” He reached for the cup as Halling snatched it, pulled the cup away from Ed’s reach.

“What’s your problem!?” In seconds they was thrown out of the inn, onto the street. Their luggage followed right after.

“Get out!” Halling told the trio, Ed immediately turned around and glared at the workers. Serah felt the disappointment and anger in the air around the mine workers, they really hated the military, don’t they.

“Hey!! We’re customers!!” Al and Serah glanced at each other for a moment and nodded once as Ed bellowed at the inn owner.

“Shoo shoo!! We don’t have any meals or beds for a dog of the army!” Halling angrily told them, Serah stood up with Al beside her.

“We aren’t apart of the army, would you be willing to lead us a room for the night?” The Ishvalen asked the owner, Ed turned to her in shock and confusion. She hid one of her hands behind her, tapping the side of her back with her fingers twice. Ed glanced at her back for a second, realizing that she would talk to him later.

“Sure come inside. But only the two of you.” Halling pointed at Serah and Al, the Ishvalen nodded in thanks.

“Traitors!” The young Alchemist shouted at his brother and friend, keeping up the act. Al and Serah walked inside the inn, the armor first. Serah glanced over her shoulder and winked at Ed with a smile before turning back. Inside the inn, workers were mumbling among themselves.

“Good grief, and I thought we’d gotten outsiders after such a long time.”

“Don’t be a sissy.”

* * *

A little time later, as the workers had calmed down a bit. Serah pushed her shades higher up on her nose, Kayal stared at her. She felt his eyes on her, turning to him with a neutral expression.

“Why are you wearing those glasses?” The kid asked, Al turned to him. The Ishvalen sighed, hearing that sentence almost everywhere they go.

“Because where I am from.” Some of the workers heard her and turned around, Al’s eyes stared at the crowd of mine workers before turning to Serah.

“And where is that?” Kayal’s dad asked the Ishvalen as he stepped to stand in front of the table where her and Al was sitting, the young Elric turned to her.

“Serah if you don’t want to-” he traded of, seeing the sad smile appearing on her lips. She huffed sightly with closed eyes, before glancing at Al for a moment.

“It’s fine, Al.-” She reached up and took the shades of with closed eyes, hiding her scarlet red eyes from view.

“Ishval.” She tilted her head up and stared at the inn owner with a soft smile, showing the scarlet color of her eyes.

“Anyway, the army aren’t liked around here, right?”

“Yeah that’s right, everybody here really hates anyone in the army. First lieutenant Yoki controls this place, he’s really money crazy. He’s the worst.” Kayal told the Ishvalen and Al, Serah crossed her arms. She could understand where they are coming from, there are some that hates the military and what they stands for.

“The guys at central really look like they love the even when he keeps sending them bribes.”

“He brought his current rank too.”

“He used to just be a coal mining proprietor but he got greedy for promotion.”

“So he own the inn.” Serah sighed, looking at the workers that had spoke.

“You got that right, young lady. This place is Yoki’s private property.”

“He takes advantage of his rights and lowers our salaries down to crumbs!” Halling’s wife walked over to Serah and placed a plate with two sandwiches and a cup of water down on the table.

“Thank you.” The wife smiled before turning around, Serah reached out and took one of the sandwiches.

“And on top of that, all of the guys who tried to complain about Yoki and his bribes get smashed up.”

“He sucks right!?”

“People who used their title and power for their own amusement and gain, are truly the worst.” Al stared at Serah, worried as he watched her clenched her fist and her eyes hardened.

“And that guy became a State Alchemist. _Alchemists live for the sake of the people._ A practitioner has common sense as well as pride, I can’t forgive anyone who would sell their soul to the State Military for its many special privileges. You understand that, don’t you? Young lady?” The Ishvalen glanced up at Halling from the corner of her eye for a moment, with a sigh she turned her glace to the food in her hand. Al placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort, she smiled softly at the comfort he offered her.

“I do, I get where you are coming from. Believe me on that.” Halling nodded, staring at her.

“Were you in the Civil War of Ishval?” Another of the workers asked her, Serah’s expression turned grim.

“I was, right in the middle of it.” Serah stood up and took the other sandwich, Al stood up too and was about to step over to her when she shook her head.

“Al I’m taking a walk, I need to clear my head.” Al nodded as she walked out of the door, the door closed behind her. With a sigh she leaned against the door, holding a hand over her eyes for a moment before focusing on Ed’s aura. She turned to walk in the direction where he is, he looked up when he noticed a sandwich in front of his sight. She smiled down at him, he noticed the small frown between her brow. She sat down next to him as he took the sandwich from her, leaning a bit against his shoulder. He wanted her to gather her thoughts before he asked about what happen in the inn, Serah relaxed feeling his aura calm her.


	4. Exact trade? And the Mining town

Serah was leaning against Ed’s shoulder as she explained about what are going on in the village, that a Amestrian soldier literately owns the place and he are abusing his power as a soldier just because he can. The people are living on little money because of it, Yoki are using them for his own gain.

“Yeah….corrupt officials are everywhere. And you know that Serah.” She sighed with a pained expression, hating the fact that is true. The Amestris Military have corrupt soldiers in their ranks, this isn’t the first time she have met someone that abused their power to look down on others. One time it happened short after she arrived in east city when Hughes and Garcia moved there with her, she was waiting for Hughes to finishing talking with Armstrong about the next time, she are sparing with the Major. A new appointed soldier, a private was about to walk past her. Next thing she knew, the private had grabbed her arm and held it above her head and was threatening her. Armstrong quickly pulled the soldier of her while Hughes held her back, his arms around her waist keeping her in place. He let her go when Armstrong and the private was out of her sight, her eyes and cheeks burned with anger. She hated that just because of her race and gender, she was looked down upon. That should never matter but as times are right now, her people are just like trash for the most Amestrians. The Ishvalens have no place in Amestris, something needs to change. She don’t want to spent the rest of her life, being treated like she are less because of the Ishvalen blood in her veins.

“I know… but it shouldn’t have to be like that.” Ed pulled her closer, with his hand on her hip. The Ishvalen pulled out her shades and placed them back on her nose.

“They can’t enough food because of it…” Ed moved his hand to rest on top of her head, he knew that this is hitting a bit close to home for Serah, she went through days with little food long ago. She was lucky if she could fill her stomach most days, her family shared the food they could spare with others. What the Ishvalens had of food during the war, was not much as most of their vegetables field was destroyed.

“...I see. But I never thought that someone could hate the military like this, I was prepared for some criticism when I became a State Alchemist but… to be hated this much.” Serah turned to the Alchemist

with a sigh, brushing her fingers against his jawbone for a second before taking his hand. She stared at the back of his hand with an understanding gaze, she could still feel the tension and hatred in the air from the people in the inn.

“We can’t really blame them….Ed”

“I know, Serah…. To go so low as to be a dog of the army, huh? I don’t have anything to say to that, through.” Ed grinned with a sorrowful expression, Serah moved so she was standing in front of him. She rested her forehead against his as she closed her eyes, the Alchemist stared up at her in surprise as the Ishvalen laid her palms on his cheekbones.

“You did what you had to do, never doubt that….Ed” The blonde Alchemist nodded once as the Ishvalen let her hands fall to her sides, Ed reached for her left hand with his glove covered automail hand. Silence filled the air around them for a moment before Al came walking over to the pair. He heard the last bit about stepping low to become a dog of the military.

“We ignored the ban and got those bodies…” Ed and Serah turned to the armor, Ed sighed still holding Serah’s hand.

“I wonder what Teacher would say….” Dread silence filled the air, Serah stared a little concerned and confusion at the two brothers. She have had heard a bit about their teacher, she still wonders if the woman could be as terrifying as they say she is. Well she would like meet the woman one day, to see for herself if the woman are. The Ishvalen was brought out of her thoughts as the brothers became horrified for their lives.

“We’d be killed…!!!” The brothers spoke in union, as they started to tremble in fear. Serah huffed with a sigh, glazing at the Elric brothers. Serah turned her gaze to the side, noticed a trio of soldiers. Her gaze narrowed as she felt the arrogance leaking through the air around them, Ed noticed the look in her expression and stood up. He took her hand and squeezed tightly, Ed and Al followed her gaze and saw the military trio.

“Out of the way!” One of the soldiers told the traveling trio, Ed pulled Serah into his arms while his brother moved to stand behind them. Yoki and his men walked inside the inn, the former held a handkerchief under his nose while looking bored.

“Such a dirty store, as usual, Halling.” The inn owner growled under his breath, staring at the military lieutenant with a grim expression.

“it’s you, First Lieutenant. Welcome to this filthy place.” The lieutenant grinned with a smirk under the handkerchief.

“Nice greeting. It seems that this place isn’t paying its taxes, this does not stop at you. I could say the same of everyone in this town.”

“I apologize, I can’t do anything about our pay being low.” Halling placed his hands on his hips with a stern expression, the other mine workers glazed at the lieutenant.

“Hmph, and yet there is more than enough to just enjoy alcohol?”

“Which means, it would be acceptable if I lowered your income a little?” The workers stared at the lieutenant in disbelief and anger, some shouted at Yoki.

“Don’t push us around!!” Kayal shouted, throwing a dirty dishrag at the lieutenant. It landed on his face, one of his men stepped towards the kid as Yoki held the cloth between his fingers. It happened faster then the workers realized, Yoki backhanded Kayal. The force behind the slap cause the boy to fall to the side, on the ground. Halling moved towards his son as the lieutenant snapped his fingers, gesturing for one of his men to step forward. The soldier placed a hand on his sword and pulled it out.

“Kayal!!”

“Don’t give him any mercy because he’s a child. This is a warning.” The soldier lifted his sword and was about to strike the boy, two things happened in the next few seconds. Serah reached and pulled the boy up, pushing him towards Halling while Ed stood in front of her. His automail arm was raised, stopping the sword. The blade snapped in half, as Serah with rage in her eyes moved past the Alchemist. She grabbed the soldier by his collar, raising a tight fist. She pulled her arm back and was to throw a punch at the man in her grip when someone held her hand, gently. She glazed at Ed from the corner of her eye, the pair stared at each other for a moment. Emotions ran wild in their gaze, visible for the both to see clearly. The rage slowly left the Ishvalen, leaving shame and guilt in it’s place. She hated that she almost lost control of her emotions for a moment, but when she saw that Yoki strike Kayal. She saw red, no adult should never hit or hurt a child. This is really getting too close for her comfort, locked away memories have surfaced from long ago and still haunts her. Ed slowly took her other hand, holding her hands tightly in his own. Serah breathed in the emotions that filled the inn, it was almost hard to just take a breath. The air was thick with anger and disbelief and shock, Serah squeezed Ed’s hands tightly before letting her hands fall to her sides and taking a step back. She never wanted Ed or Al to see her lose control of her emotions like that, Serah shallowed a deep breath and calmed her nerves even more. Yoki pointed at Ed in shock and disbelief along with his men, Al walked inside the room and stared at the military officials.

“What the!? Who is this ruffian!?” Yoki demanded to know while pointing at Ed and Serah, still rather confused and shocked. The pair glazed at the lieutenant, one looked bored and the other was frowning.

“A passerby ruffian.” Ed glanced at the Ishvalen from the corner of his eye before staring at nothing in the air.

“This has nothing to do with the both of you! Stay out of this!” The lieutenant told the Alchemist and the Ishvalen, Ed searched for something in his pocket while Serah stayed silent.

“Nah, I saw the first lieutenant so I figured...-” The Alchemist pulled out his pocket watch, allowing the lieutenant to see the symbol on top of the metal. He stared baffled and shock at the watch for a moment before he realized just who the teenager are.

“First lieutenant, who is this kid?” Yoki smacked the one who asked the question, Serah reached for Ed’s hand after he returned the watch to his pocket.

“You moron!! Haven’t you heard of the State Alchemists!!? The agency that’s under the direct control of the Fuhrer!?”

“Are you serious!? That pipsqueak!?” The two military officials whispered to each other, a grin appeared on Yoki’s face. Ed ignored the whispering from them as he brushed a few stands of hair away from Serah’s eyes, the Ishvalen stared at the Alchemist. A soft look appeared in her eyes and the corners of her lips lifted a bit, Ed tightened his hold on her hand as he noticed the small smile. The lieutenant stepped towards Ed and Serah with a smug expression, subconsciously Serah took a step closer to the Alchemist besides her.

“I apologize for my subordinate. I am Yoki, the governor of this town. It must be some sort of fate that we met like this, don’t stay in this filthy place! This might be a town in the country, but we have the perfect lodgings!” The first lieutenant told Ed with a grin, the workers just stared at the Alchemist and Yoki.

“Then I’ll let you take care of things, ‘cause this old man wouldn’t let me stay here because he’s stingy.” Ed smiled largely at the lieutenant, Halling glared at the Alchemist as a vein appeared on his forehead. Ed turned to Serah and leaned in, he whispered something in her ear. He pulled back, staring at the Ishvalen until she nodded once. Giving her hand a tight squeeze before letting go and moving towards the door with Yoki and his men behind him.

“Do you understand? The taxes will definitely be paid!” Yoki stated forcefully while he pointed at the workers. Serah kept her gaze on the blonde Alchemist while Al moved to stand a little to the side behind her, the mine workers looked unhappily after the leaving group.

“I will be back!”

“What a pain in the ass!!” Kayal angrily growled, running his hands through his hair. Al turned to the young boy, while Serah glanced at the entrance for another moment before turning to the younger Elric.

“Which one?” He wondered innocently out loud, the workers immediately turned to the armored teenager.

“Both!!” They angrily told Al, Halling stepped over to him and Serah. The young Ishvalen pulled the shades of as deep red eyes turned to the inn owner. Gratitude could be seen in his expression, he held a hand towards the Ishvalen while the noise quieted down around Serah and Halling.

“You saved my son, you have my thanks for that.” With a neutral expression, she gripped his hand in a firm shake.

“There are no reason for thanking me, that aren’t why I did that. No child should never have to live in fear of an adult.” She turned around and walked out of the inn, nearing the entrance she stopped and glazed over her shoulder at the mine workers and Al.

“Maybe you can learn that not all of the military are like Yoki.” The doors closed behind her, leaving the rest to stare at the doors, confused and wondering what she meant with that. Serah moved slowly through the streets, stopping at the work platform. She stared at the high plat form for a moment before walking up to the top of it, sitting down on the edge. Swinging her feet back and forte in the air as she let her thoughts ran wild, closing her eyes and let herself fall backwards on to the wooden floors. She stared up at the night sky, the stars shined brightly against the dark navy sky.

* * *

Halling turned to Al, crossing his arms over his crest and leaning against the bar counter. Al sat down on one of the chairs with a sigh, right now Serah needed space to calm down so he didn’t follow after her even through he wanted.

“What did she mean with that?”

“She lost her own family in the war by the military and she gained another by officers from the military, Serah was taken in by an officer of the military, Lieutenant Coronal Hughes gave her a home and a family.” Halling stared surprised at Al, he didn’t know that. Thinking more about it, the Ishvalen maybe could be right. He and the rest of the workers have only met Yoki and his guards, perhaps there exists good people in the military. Soldiers that are living for the people, maybe one day the way the military works, will change…. Well he hopes that it is true, after all the civilians of Amestris and the others countries need that. He thought about Serah and the Ishval Civil War that happened years ago, he and the rest of the people of this town weren’t apart of it. God knows that the Ishvalens are living in hiding from Amestrians. One day he hopes that will change, that they will have their lands back, that maybe one day the Ishvalen country will be rebuilt.

* * *

Serah shot up from her laying position on top of the plat form, she stared at the smoke and flames. The flames had lightened up the dark night, she moved shifty but fast. Seconds later her feet felt the ground beneath, running closer to the fire. She felt the sorrow and despair heavy in the air from the workers as she slowed to a stop near the inn, her fists clenched tightly. Yoki and his men are going down, they had no right to do this. Rage and sorrow filled her eyes from behind the shades, a hand gripped her shoulder lightly. Al gazed at her, resting his hand on her shoulder in understanding. They have gone too far with sitting the inn on fire, the older Elric rested his hands in the pockets of his pants with a neutral look. The night sky turned to dawn, and the sun slowly lightened the navy blue to a light azure blue.

“This is horrible… last night, Yoki’s men were hanging around the Boss’ store. I saw it.” Halling was standing near his wife who was sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes, the inn owner kneed down next to his wife and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ed turned to Serah, he noticed the tense posture she held. Kayal was sitting on the ground with his legs crossing and a sorrowful and defeated look in his eyes.

“Damn it… they really pulled something dirty… the reason why dad did alchemy was because he wanted to save this town.” The traveling trio turned to the younger kid on the ground, Ed had moved closer to Serah and rested a hand on her hip with Al kneeling next to Kayal. The miner kid turned to the Alchemist with a small hopeful expression, seeing the look. Serah pressed her fingers on to Ed’s spine.

“Hey Ed, you have enough power to transmute gold, don’t you? Transmute in a jiff and save dad…. and the town…!” Closing his eyes, he breathed one word. “ _No”_ Serah felt his fingers dig into her hip, she could feel the small hope disappear from the air around them and loss and despair took it’s the place. There must be something they can do…. To help these people from losing the last bit of hope and light they have.

“No way…. Isn’t it okay? You won’t lose anything either!”

“The Alchemic standard is ‘exact trade’ I don’t have any obligation or responsibility to make money for you.”

“Why you…..-” Serah immediately felt the air shifted, moving her feet apart.

“And you’re supposed to be an Alchemist!!?” Kayal moved to his feet and grabbed the collar of the red coat tightly in a fist, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes causing Serah to stop from pulling him of Ed. The Alchemist just stared at the kid with a neutral face, appearing like he could care less but Al and Serah that he does, he always do enough he doesn't show it.

“’ _Alchemists live for the sake of the people.’_ Eh? In any case even if I give you money, it’ll be taken away as taxes and then it’ll be over. I won’t get anything either if I do anything for your little problems.” Ed pulled his coat to him, forcing Kayal to let go. He grabbed Serah’s hand and turned his back to the workers, Al stood behind the pair.

“If you have that many problems, get out of this town and look for a different job.”

“Kid, you don’t get it.-” The young Alchemist glanced over his shoulder at Halling and Kayal, the father rested a hand on the top of his son’s head.

“This is our home and our coffin.”

* * *

Serah stood on top of a large pile of wooden logs, keeping a lookout as she felt the air shift behind her. While Ed stood on one of the coal train wagon, transmuting the coal into gold bars. They used a few wheelbarrows for moving the gold from the rail yard to Yoki’s mansion.

“….Excuse me….” The military officers stared at the piles of gold bars in shock and disbelief, Al stood behind his brother and Serah as the Ishvalen and the Alchemist held each other’s hands. Their fingers laced together, the trio looked at Yoki and his men.

“I said I would like you to sell me the deed to the coal mines.” The guards stared closely and intensely at the gold piles, murmuring between them.

“Not enough?” The Alchemist asked, pointing at the piles with his free hand.

“D-D-D- Don’t be absurd!!” Yoki shook his head, almost drooling at the sight of the gold piles behind the traveling trio.

“With just this, I can say goodbye to this town…. And then.” The lieutenant turned to Ed and Serah with an arrogant glint in his eye, resting a hand on his chin.

“Yes, I’ll be sure to inform my friends among the higher ups about the first lieutenant.” Yoki beamed at the Alchemist, taking his free hand with both his own.

“But, gold transmutation is illegal, so…. I would appreciate it if you would write a memorandum stating, ‘This deed was transferred free of charge amicably.’ so nobody will find out.”

“I don’t mind! Very well, let’s skip to the legal process… But sir Alchemist, you are quite evil.”

“No, no, just as much as the first lieutenant.” Serah huffed softly, with a neural expression. Ed are really playing this guy, just like they thought he would. Yoki gesture for one of his men to get the contract, a few minutes later. The papers was signed by both Ed and Yoki, the State Alchemist are now the owner of the Mining Town. The first lieutenant and his men left the room, leaving Ed, Serah and Al with the gold bars. The Ishvalen stared as blue energy danced around the piles, Ed held his hand towards Serah who intertwined her fingers with his. Together they left the mansion behind with Al followed after them, piles of coal had taken the gold bars’ place. As they walked down the streets, loud and angry sounds can be heard from a nearby building. Ed opened the door with a large grin on his lips, Serah smiled softly at the Alchemist. Ed and Al stopped at the burnt down inn, before they went to the First lieutenant. They have found spare materials from the rail yard and placed on the ground, the Elric brothers helped each other with transmuting the building back up. Serah glazed up at the restored building, beaming.

“Hi everybody! All people who own money, line up, and be very happy!”

“….Why did you come here?” Kayal asked with an annoyed look, he glanced at the trio. Serah had placed a hand on her hip and was wearing a soft smile, Al was standing next to her.

“Hey, hey, you wouldn’t say those kinds of things and drive of the owner of this place, would you?” Ed looked smug, turning his head slightly to the side. One of the workers, stepped over to the Alchemist with an angry look.

“What the hell are you-….?” The older Elric pulled out the documents and held them up in his hand, the worker stared at the papers in shock.

“….This is….”

“Mining, management, sales, etc…. The deed for all businesses.”

“Why are you holding this…? Ahhh! The signature is Edward Elric!” Shouts of disbelief filled the room, Ed grinned smugly at the mine workers.

“Right! In short presently! This coal mine is mine!!”

“NO WAY!!” Serah chuckled before turning to the Alchemist with a smirk, crossing her arms under her chest.

“But owning a coal mine wouldn’t work for us, it would tie us down.” Ed smiled and nodded, turning to the workers.

“That’s right, with us traveling. Owning a town wouldn’t the best….”

“And it would be boring to just stay here. I mean we are normally traveling and the responsibility for a town.”

“Yeah it really don’t fit with our lifestyle now does it, Serah.” The Ishvalen nodded in agreement, Halling steeped forward towards the pair.

“...Are you saying you’re going to sell this to us? How much?”

“Well, it will be expensive.” Ed smirked, pressing his fingers onto Serah’s hip. The mine worker growled at the pair.

“If you want to get something, you gotta pay a price. This is vellum embossed in gold and it’s storage box has a wonderful design, finely carved in jade, yes the work of a craftsman. Oh, and the key is silver, well, to the untrained eye. All of this lumped together…What do you think the price will be, Serah?”

“It’s exactly the price of one night and several meals at the inn, I believe.”

“I think so too, is that reasonable?” Ed asked Halling with a smirk.

“Yeah that is expensive!!” The inn owner laughed, placing a hand over his eyes for a moment. He slammed his fist onto a barrel.

“All right, Bought!!!”

“Sold!!” Ed let the papers fall down onto the barrel, laughter and gleeful sounds filled the room. Serah smiled, feeling the emotions in the air, changed back to the happy, exciting and warm feeling. The door slammed opened and Yoki and his men stepped inside. The first lieutenant held some of the coal pieces in his hand, the rest turned to them.

“Sir Alchemist, what is the meaning of this!?”

“Well if it isn’t the first lieutenant, I just sold the deed to this man.” Ed responded with an innocent expression as Halling read the papers through.

“What did you say!!? no, more importantly! The gold bricks you gave me all turned to coal! Why did this happen? Please explain!” The first lieutenant demanded to know, Ed grinned evilly at him as the Alchemist reached for Serah’s hand and pulled her close.

“I don’t know anything about gold bricks.”

“Don’t play innocent with me! Didn’t I trade the certificate for that mountain of gold!? This is fraud!”

“Eh? I received the certificate free of charge, but…. Oh look there’s also a memorandum.” Ed smugly told the first lieutenant.

“Huh!!?” Yoki bellowed at the Alchemist who held up the contract with his free hand.

“This transaction is invalid! You two! Take the deed!!?” Yoki traded off as one of the mine workers stepped towards the officers, Serah smirked.

“You shouldn’t take our private property through force.”

“Is this abuse of authority?” Another worker joined the first one.

“S….Silence! Out of the way! If you don’t want to get hurt, hurry up and…” The first lieutenant traded of, seeing more workers stepped behind the one in front.

“Not taking coal miner power seriously is a no-no, First Lieutenant.” The one that spoke cracked his knuckles loudly. With a large grin, the workers easily took care of the two guards first.

“Ah, I forgot…. First Lieutenant, I’ll be sure to inform the higher ups about the first lieutenant’s incompetence. Please take care of it from here.” Serah stepped over to the first lieutenant and stared down at him with an angry expression, he looked at her hopeful. She kneel down in a crouch as she pulled of the shades. Scarlet red eyes glared at the first lieutenant, as she rested her elbows on her knees.

“No adult should never hurt a kid.” Without any warning, Serah struck the first lieutenant before standing up. Turning around as she placed the shades back on her nose, without stopping she told him “You drug your own grave.”

“All right!!”

“Bring the beer! The beer!!” Serah joined Halling and Kayal as the rest circled Ed, one purred beer down on the Alchemist who protested. Excited and happy mumbling filled the air from the workers.

“Dad… Ed didn’t go as far as to sell his soul…” Halling looked at his son before turning to Serah who were laughing, her clear and light bell like laughter reached his ears.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Kayal joined the rest, leaving his dad with Serah.

“You were right, young lady.”

“There are good people in the military.” Serah chuckled under her breath, resting her hands on her hips with a soft and kind smile.

“I know…. But still…”

“Perhaps you could help changing the rest of the military.”

“Halling, I am just a teenager.” The Ishvalen stepped towards the crowd, not hearing the next words he spoke to her.

“Maybe you are just what Amestris and Ishval need, to bring us together.” The inn owner sighed, staring at the crowd, Ed had grabbed Serah and was holding her close to him while the girl leaned into his embrace. Halling chuckled, really those two, they don’t see it, do they.

* * *

Hours passed as the workers continued their celebration in the new inn, late in the night. Ed fall down on the bed, passing out immediately. Soft shores filled the room, Serah chuckled as she placed her bag and Ed’s suitcase on the ground next to the bad. Al shook his head in disbelief over his older brother while Serah grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Ed. Al took a seat against the wall as the Ishvalen sat down on the other bed with a gentle smile, staring at Ed.

“He really is embarrassing sometimes, jeez.” Serah had pulled her shades off and placed them on the small table next to the bed, deep red eyes turned to the younger brother with a chuckle.

“You do sound like the older brother sometimes, Al.”

“Well it do feels like it sometimes that I am the older one, Serah. Brother do forget sometimes to look after himself, as long as those around him are looked after. It don’t matter if he are suffering, just if others are not…. I do worry about Brother sometimes…” Serah closed her eyes in understanding and nodded as she pulled her knees to her chest.

“I know…. Al but as long as we are with him, he don’t have to be alone. We’ll take care of him as he won’t most times.”

* * *

So this is the fourth chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed this one.

So Serah have struggled, being the mining town. The events that happened between Yoki and the mining people hit a little close to home for her, and it really didn’t help when Yoki hit Kayal. It brought some memories back from years ago, anyway even when one of Yoki’s men was about to use a sword on Kayal, after nearly losing the control of her emotions. She felt guilty and ashamed, not because that she went after the guard but she was about to lose control. For the longest time, all she felt was hatred, hurt and terror. She never want to feel that again, she was angry and hurt all the time and because of it with losing her home and family, she leashed out on those around her. All it resulted in was one of them got hurt because she blacked out and went at the person.

To what Halling said to her, ‘that she might be what Amestris and Ishval needs. And bring the two countries together again’ I have something exciting planned for her after the battle with Father. Maybe she will or maybe she won’t, we will see. I guess :)

Aren't Ed and Serah just adorable?? :)


End file.
